


Surprise | Kate McKinnon x reader

by perpetuumclausus



Series: Kate McKinnon drabbles [2]
Category: Kate McKinnon - Fandom, SNL - Fandom, Saturday Night Live
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Girlfriends - Freeform, Marriage Proposal, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 17:39:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18077954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetuumclausus/pseuds/perpetuumclausus





	Surprise | Kate McKinnon x reader

You could see her running offstage and making a direct beeline for you. You handed her a bottle of water and gave your girlfriend a supportive hug. "I'm so tired!" she exclaimed, a big bright smile on her face.

That night in bed, although you knew she had to be exhausted after such a long week and night, you couldn't contain yourself and knew you really needed to ask. "So Thursday?" you asked, a teeny smile playing on your lips. "A day of the week," Kate mumbled in a sleepy tone. "I'm staying in New York through the week," you pointed out. Your girlfriend exhaled softly and reached her arm out to take your hand, giving it the gentlest of squeezes. "I know, baby. I will give you the opportunity to take full control - you plan Valentine's Day this year. That's what you want, right?" Kate asked, using her free hand to rub her eye. That's exactly what you wanted - and boy did you have something sneaky up your sleeve.

The planning had been the biggest part; more than you could ever plan in five days. You'd started the process weeks earlier, even calling Kate's mom and sister to get their advice on every little detail, wanting it all to be perfect. They'd gently reminded you that spending Valentine's Day walking Central Park would attract attention - attention neither of you would want, especially given the circumstances. That's how the plan changed and you knew you'd have to bribe Kate to get her to leave the apartment for an hour or two. "I thought we were going to walk Nino?" the blonde asked as you ushered her outside in her pajamas. "No, it's too cold," you reassured. "It's sixty!" Kate protested. "What are you up to?" she asked, narrowing her gaze. "Nothing! Why can't a girl get some bakery without being questioned?" you teased. "Fine, let's go. Off to get some dessert."

"You know I'm bad at making decisions! Sometimes you have to get everything!" Kate smiled at you fondly. You let her step inside first and watched as she called out to Nino. "Maybe he's in the living room," you suggested. "Oh my God," Kate breathed. You followed after and both noticed the array of light pink roses in big bouquets that scattered the room. "You're sneaky. These are so beautiful," she expressed, stopping to smell some of the flowers. "Kate," you started to say. She turned around, facing in your direction. You took her hands and led her to take a seat. "These past few years have been the best of my life. I want to experience everything with you - always." You gave your girlfriend's hand a gentle squeeze. "Will you please do this with me forever and for always?" you asked with a nervous smile. You saw her eyes fill with tears and you couldn't help but press a soft kiss to the back of her hand. "I love you," she sniffled. "Will you marry me?" Kate nodded furiously and sniffled again. You took the small box from your pocket and removed the ring, sliding it tenderly onto her hand. "I love you endlessly," she cooed, pressing a soft kiss to your lips. That would be a Valentine's Day you'd always remember.


End file.
